deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baoh (Ikuro Hashizawa)
Baoh, also known as Ikuro Hashizawa, is the main protagonist of the manga series, Baoh: The Visitor. A teenager, Ikuro was kidnapped and transformed into the bio-weapon Baoh by the Judas Laboratory. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Baoh VS Ken Kaneki (By Derpurple) Possible Opponents * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil/Biohazard) * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Esidisi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) * Wamuu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) History Little is known his past. After a tragic car accident, leaving him as the only survivor, Ikuro Hashizawa was kidnapped by the Judas laboratory. There they would inject him with a parasitic worm known as BAOH (Biological Armament On Help) in hopes of creating the ultimate Bio-weapon. After managing to escape with the help of psychic girl named Violet, an assassin sent by the Judas laboratory attempts to kill Ikuro. After his near-death, Ikuro transforms into Baoh, murdering the assassin. In a desperate moment of peril, the Judas laboratory kidnaps Violet, leaving Baoh no choice but to track down their headquarters. During his rescue mission, Baoh comes across another assassin named Walken then proceed to fight. After defeating Walken and rescuing Violet, Walken becomes enraged, sending the laboratory into chaos, where the destruction would lead them into an underwater caven. In his final attempt to save Violet, Baoh uses a laser canon from the laboratory to kill Walken, causing the cave to collapse and drown Baoh, however Violet somehow manage to survive whole ordeal Ikuro Hashizawa A.K.A. Baoh now rest dormant at the bottom of the ocean, but Violet predicts that one day, he will wake from his slumber. Powers & Abilities Baoh Armed Phenomenon When Ikuro's body is attacked (such as during his near death at the hands of Number 22), it transforms by means of the Baoh Armed Phenomenon, covering its body in a protective armor that granting the body superhuman strength and healing, which he can also use to heal others. As a Baoh, Ikuro displays other abilities. Attacks * Baoh Meltedin Palm Phenomenon: Allows him to secrete corrosive enzymes from his hands, melting through metal and human flesh. * Baoh Reskiniharden Saber Phenomenon: Produces two blades formed from hardened skin tissue coming out of his arms that can slice through nearly anything. Kars's blade was based on this attack. * Saber Off: The blades can detatch from his arms and be used as projectiles by shouting "Saber Off". * Baoh Shooting Bees-Stingers Phenomenon: It turns Baoh's hair into needle-like projectiles that burst into flames due to their altered chemical composition upon contact with the targets body heat. * Baoh Break-Dark-Thunder Phenomenon: Baoh's most powerful ability. Where his body producers upwards of 60 thousand volts of electrical energy with the same method as an electric eel, powerful enough to power a laser cannon. Trivia * Baoh is a series made by JoJo's Bizarre Adventure creator Hirohiko Araki ** Was made around 2 years before JoJo Part 1: Phantom Blood * Kars (another character made by Hirohiko Araki) was inspired by Baoh's design * Baoh would return as a DLC character in the fighting game, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bio-Weapon Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Teenagers